Captain America (2010 Marvel Animated Universe)
Captain America (real name Steven "Steve" Rogers) is a superhero and a member and co-leader of the Avengers. He was voiced by Roger Craig Smith. History Early life Steve Rogers, alias Captain America, was a small sickly man, until the breakout of WWII. He was recruited by the Army to receive the Super-Soldier Serum, which enhances you to the peak of human potential. After a career fighting the Nazis, he is frozen in the Arctic after a battle with the Red Skull. He was revived by S.H.I.E.L.D. and was recruited to join the Avengers to stop an alien invasion along with Iron Man, Thor, Hulk, Hawkeye, and Black Widow. ''Not a Toy'' Spider-Man and the S.H.I.E.L.D. Trainees have a friendly training session with Captain America on board the Helicarrier. He shows the young heroes how to fight, and tells them that training and skill can beat any opponent with enough practice. When Agent Coulson comes in to speak with Cap wearing a Captain America T-shirt, he is revealed to be his biggest fan and was shocked when he knew his name. He leaves his shield for the team to look at stating that "It is not a Toy". While handling Captain America's shield, Spider-Man accidentally throws it out of the window, he jumps after as it hurtles thought the city, taking out the Trapster on the way. The shield lands in the Latverian Embassy, where it is found by Doctor Doom. Spider-Man is met by Captain America who decide to try and sneak into the embassy and retrieve the shield before Doctor Doom has a chance to exploit it for his own nefarious purposes. They have to fight past lasers and a horde of Doombots, even a pack of Doom Dogs. While in the Embassy, they learn that Doom had plans to attack various targets across the United States. Cap, using Doom's computers, deactivates the Doombots and go after Doom who is escaping in a craft on the roof. They are attacked by another pack of Doom Dogs and missiles. After a short battle, they web on to Doom's craft and smash through the screen, but Cap is hit by his own shield. They land in Central Park and Doom blasts the two heroes but they dodge his attack. No longer on Latverian soil he is forced to return the Shield as S.H.I.E.L.D. agent escort him away. On the Helicarrier, Coulson scolds Spider-Man for losing the shield. But when Cap asks Coulson to pass him the shield, he knocks it out the Helicarrier and Spider-Man chases after it again. ''The Avengers Protocol'' After Captain America is vaporized by the Red Skull, Iron Man activates "The Avengers Protocol," calling the team through a hologram device to a meeting. The heroes selected by Stark are Thor, Hawkeye, Hulk, Black Widow, and a S.H.I.E.L.D. trainee named Sam Wilson. As The Avengers fly to the Hydra Base, in Antarctica, they learn that Captain America is still alive, and was only unreported by M.O.D.O.C. since he intended to force him to undergo a body change with his mortal nemesis the Skull. What ensues is a massive battle that ends up rescuing Captain America. After his defeat, the Skull realizes where the true power resides in the Avengers team and orders M.O.D.O.C. to attack and strip Tony of his Arc Reactor and armor. Now clad in his armor, he calls himself the "Iron-Skull". As Tony lies there dying, Tony asks Captain America for help. The team find the Quinjet blown to pieces. The only option is for them to all squeeze into the S.H.I.E.L.D. flying car. They rush him back to the Avengers mansion where Falcon hooks Tony up to machinery to restart his heart. M.O.D.O.C. use special nanobots with the ability to manipulate the Avengers to turn on each other. During the sparring session, the nanobots attack and infect them. They all battle each other, with only Tony left uninfected. He cures his allies using a concentrated EMP. They find the Skull, who was trying to steal Tony's tech, but he is stopped, still having time to teleport away. It is then that Tony discovers the Mansion's reactor was about to blow. The team must work together to stop the explosion. They create a vortex shooting the explosive energy into the sky. The team now move to Stark Tower where they set up home as now a official team. ''Ghost of a Chance'' The Avengers battle Space Phantoms, extra-dimensional beings who can replicate them right down to cellular level. The creatures replace them one by trapping them in Limbo. But thanks to Falcon, he is able to save the team and working together, they take down the alien invaders. ''The Serpent of Doom'' The Avengers battle Doctor Doom as he uses the Asgardian weapon Codgel to release the Midgard Serpent with hopes of using it to conquer the globe. The creature is too powerful, and would continue to grow until it consumes the Earth. After a battle with the Avengers, he and the creature are banished to the Realm Below using the extra-dimensional portal used by Ulik. ''Blood Feud'' The Avengers battle Dracula, who had kidnapped Black Widow and turned her into a Vampire. They travel to Transylvania and confront him at Castle Dracula. He reveals that he was an ally of Captain America during World War II, working together to defeat the invading Hydra forces. He wants the Super-Soldier Serum in Cap's blood, which will allow him and his subject the ability to go out in the sunlight. During the fight, he drinks the Hulk's blood, absorbing his powers and turning the Hulk into a Vampire. However the Hulk's gamma cells act like tiny suns, and he burns away the infection, which also weakens Dracula. In his defeat, his minions drag him underground to safety. He was captured along the other heroes by the Collector but was soon freed by She-Hulk and Skaar. ''Super Adaptoid'' Tony shows Steve a computerized video that shows that Steve's current equipment proves little against enemies like Tony himself. Though he is even offered some Iron Man armor, Steve claims that he only needs human ingenuity to win a fight, and he is not backing out due to being a man out of time. Meanwhile, Justin Hammer, Tony's business rival and a member of Cabal, tries to prove his worth to Red Skull, M.O.D.O.K., and the rest of Cabal by building a machine that could take on the Avengers - the Super-Adaptoid. He directly challenged the entire Avengers, and Tony accepts out of irritation. Hammer's robot was able to copy the abilities and fighting styles of the different Avengers, but proves to be no match for the Avengers and easily gets defeated. Determined to get revenge, Hammer rebuilds it and surprise-attacks the Avengers. By mimicking each members abilities, it was able to defeat each member one by one until only Cap remains. Cap uses the "Avengejet", a space-plane on top of Avengers Tower that launches into space with the press of a button, and they both go into subspace. The robot continues to fight even in this awkward environment, but it proves worthless against Captain America's human ingenuity and is destroyed. Tony then realizes the importance of sheer gut, and tries to get info from Cap about it (using a notepad to take notes). ''Hyperion'' A meteor began to descend to Earth, the Avengers moving in to stop it from destroying the planet. Captain America assist Hawkeye in wiping out large chunks before Iron Man scanned the "Earth killer", an even larger rock that was coming toward the planet. Captain America watched the combined teamwork of Iron Man, Hulk and Thor as they failed to destroy it, though it was obliterated by Hyperion who revealed himself to the group afterward, Hyperion being pointed out by Black Widow and Captain America quickly deducing that he was not from around there. The group did an examination on Hyperion after this, Hawkeye asking how his aim was and Captain America calling it accurate since he had been able to destroy an entire meteor. After Black Widow questioned if the group had taken the time to consider if he wanted to join the team, Captain America answered that some people hear the call and are compelled to assist. ''Molecule Kid'' Captain America intervened in Black Widow and Hawkeye's pursuit of Molecule Kid when the two became stuck in what appeared to be honey, the result of Molecule Kid using his powers to allow him to escape them. He pulled Black Widow out of it and while doing the same for Hawkeye, questioned why she had not let the rest of the team know about the mission. In learning that she had been assigned the mission by Nick Fury with the explicit orders to not tell Iron Man, he questioned if S.H.I.E.L.D. meant more to her than the Avengers, also wondering how the pair could have so much difficulty catching a child and pointing out that he was getting away while the two argued with each other, though he did agree with them that Iron Man should not be told. Captain America tried to convince Molecule Kid off giving up the wand while Black Widow and Hawkeye held of the M.O.D.O.K.-controlled, Super-Adaptoid, attempting to convince Molecule Kid that his wand would be better suited in hands of adults only for Molecule Kid to trap him with the use of a street light. After being freed, he assist in the fight against Super-Adaptoid and was witness to the conversion of the city caused by the split of the wand in half, thanks to Iron Man hitting it after it was taken from him by Molecule Kid following his arrival on the scene. Personality Steve is one of the most worthy beings in the universe. He believes all deserve a second chance, and will easily give up his life to protect the innocent, and protected. Possessing a high moral code, Steve only fights when necessary, and does not judge anyone, despite their character. He is courageous, and will still fight when he knows he cannot win. Steve is a loyal, brave, selfless, and wise man. He is also a good leader. Powers and Abilities Powers Artificially Enhanced Physiology : Due to having the Super Soldier Serum injected into his bloodstream, he got muscular physique as well as gained super physical & mental attributes. The serum completely healed all of his disorders, disabilities, infections & bodily damages within a few minutes upon injection & has a permanent effect on the human biology. *'Super Strength :' Nov_07,_2016_18-31.gif|Cap throwing a motorcycle Oct_24,_2016_17-41.gif|Cap lifting a huge slab of concrete Oct_24,_2016_17-53.gif|Cap flipping a semi-trailer truck Oct_24,_2016_17-51.gif|Cap flipping a water tank Oct_25,_2016_20-32.gif|Cap overpowering Spider-Man Steve's strength is well beyond that of even the strongest peak human, around the middle levels of enhanced human condition. This means that he can effortlessly overpower other super human beings such as Atlanteans, Vampires, Krees, Skulls and even the like of Spider-Man with ease. He has also supported and lifted dozens of tons of concrete with one arm, stopped a giant truck from leaning over, briefly slowed down a building from falling on a village, flipped a giant water tank, deadlifted hundreds of tons of concrete, and has fought and kept up with stronger opponents. Steve originally can lift more than 10 tons, but no more than 25 tons, though this strength has been increasing as he grows older and train harder or when he is having an adrenaline rush. The serum that gave Steve superhuman mental and physical attributes could possibly get stronger as Steve ages, and he has been able to grapple and push back Thor when both were undercover on a mission and didn't know who they were fighting, stalemated Iron Man multiple times in a shoving match, pushed back a Super Adaptoid, who is physically as strong as the Hulk, and broke free out of Thanos's restrains, which was imprisoning both Hulk and Thor, etc. This strength also extends to his striking strength, allowing him to even easily hurt beings with near invulnerability such as Hyperion, Hulk, Thor, Dracula and various other super humans on their caliber, he was even stated by Spider-Man to be able to K.O a tank with his barehands. However, despite possessing incredible superhuman strength, there is still a limit to how strong he can be, this was proven when he lost in an arm wrestling match against Captain Marvel. **'Super Leap :' Not only can Cap lift incredible weight and strike with super human force, he also possesses inhuman jumping ability thanks to his superhumanly strong leg. He has proven himself to be able to leap hundreds of meters away and dozens of meters into the air in one single bounce and land safely, which proves very useful when he needs to escape or shorten the distance between him and his enemies. *'Super Speed :' Oct_25,_2016_21-18.gif|Cap speedblizting the New Warriors Oct_25,_2016_21-28.gif|Cap dodging laser Oct_25,_2016_22-26.gif|Cap moving at blur speed Steve can run and move much faster than the fastest enhanced human despite his size. He is capable of outrunning most modern cars, motorcycle going at max speed, keeping up with even the fastest animals on the planet and even move faster than the eyes can follow, which means that he can easily speed blitz most humans and even beings with superhuman reflexes, senses such as Spider-Man. His maximum running speed is at least Mach 0.5 at his worst, but no more than Mach 0.9 at his best. **'Super Reflexes :' His reaction time is also enhanced to inhuman level. His reflexes is pretty much instantaneous, meaning that he can easily keep up with other beings with superhuman speed such as Black Panther and Spider-Man in close quarter combat, dodge lasers point blank range and dodge bullets from multiple directions with ease. **'Super Agility :' Steve's agility is at a supernatural level even when compared to most enhanced humans. His agility rivals or surpass that of even the like of Spider-Man and Black Panther. He can perfectly coordinate his body with balance, flexibility, dexterity even in the mid of combat, and when combine this with his other inhuman stats effectively increase his ability to evade attacks from his opponents. *'Super Durability :' Oct_26,_2016_20-05.gif|Cap shrugging off Songbird's attack Oct_26,_2016_20-06.gif|Cap falling from great height Nov_07,_2016_21-16.gif|Cap tanking punches from Green Skull Steve's skin, bones, and bone tissues are denser and more resilient to physical injury than a normal human's, and he has survived hundreds to even thousands foot falls, energy blasts, taken gunshots with no more than a cut, and he is nearly immune to all diseases. He is also highly resilient to fatigue. Steve has taken blows that would fatally injure, or kill a peak human from incredibly super-humanly strong opponents such as Thanos, Super Adaptoid, Hyperion, etc. **'Super Endurance :' Steve's ability to surpress pain and other needs for his body is at an abnormal level. He has shown himself to be able to survive in space longer than any human can, tolerate pain, thirst, and hungers for a very long period of time, and remain calm even when in extremely stressful situation. **'Super Stamina :' Rogers' body eliminates the excessive build-up of fatigue-producing chemicals in his muscles, granting him exceptional endurance and lung capacity. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several days without any rest and before showing any signs of fatigue. *'Super Senses :' All of Steve's senses have been enhanced to superhuman level. This means that he possesses accelerated perception, the ability to see in darkness, see further, hear clearer and at longer distance, his smell is sharper, and his body is also more aware of the changes in the environment. Apart from the five regular senses, his other senses are also enhanced to superhuman level, and all of which rival the like of Spider-Man, Black Panther and Daredevil. **'Enhanced Instinct :' Cap possesses some form of enhanced instinct, which proves very useful when he is in a situation which can't be solved through merely logic and reasons, or when detecting enemies who are expert in hiding their presence. *'Regenerative Healing Factor :' Should Steve ever get injured, his blood has a regenerative healing factor in its system, which regenerates his injuries at an accelerated rate. It seems unlikely that he can regrow limbs. This constant cellular regeneration is causing his aging process to come to a complete stop. This healing factor makes him very difficult to kill. He has survived many forms of physical trauma, from beings of superhuman physical attributes. **'Decelerated Aging :' Captain America's healing factor allows his cells to regenerate at rapid levels, thus allowing him to maintain his youth at an advanced level. This is seen when he managed to handle a blast from the time stone in "Thanos Triumphant". **'Contaminant Immunity :' The serum has increased his immunity system to superhuman level, which means that he is immune to some, if not all, known poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, allergen, etc. *'Enhanced Intelligence :' Steve possesses an advanced intellectual capacity, photographic memory as well as super-fast mental processing rate. He can come up with complex strategies, tactics & fighting styles with extreme ease & can even process most of Iron Man's intellectual sayings. Super Soldier Mode : A state Steve can enter consciously. This state allows him to use 100 percent of every muscle in his body, increases his adrenaline to its peak and further arguments his physical & mental powers with his enhanced concentration capacity and vitality. As a result, he gains powers & abilities on a completely different level compare to his usual self, though only for a limited time. Former Powers Gamma Radiated Physiology : During the episode "Hulk Out Heroes", Cap was infected with a virus which grants him Hulklike powers and abilities. *'Meta-Strength :' He became physically as powerful, if not more powerful than the Hulk himself. This is due to the fact that he has already has the Super Soldier Serum in his blood, combine this with Hulk's gamma virus, his physical power improves far beyond Hulk level when the later is calm, kinda like Red Skull during the episode "Days of Future Smash, Part 4 - Year of the Hydra" of Agents Of S.M.A.S.H. (series). While he has not shown it, he is probably strong enough to perform incredible strength feats such as throwing large vehicles with minimum effort, and might even be to the point where he can lift or pull tectonic plates together. *'Meta-Durability :' He possesses nearly impenetrable skin and his bones and muscle tissue is also very tough, to the point where he can tank hits from Hulk when the latter is going all out. *'Meta-Speed :' He can run many times faster than the speed of sound with his muscular legs. Abilities Master Martial Artist : Rogers is one of the best hand-to-hand combatants in the entire world, possessing more knowledge and skills than even the like of Iron Fist, and he is also aware of the weaknesses of his fellow Avengers as well as his own. He has an extensive knowledge of melee combat and has displayed a variety of martial arts in his fighting style. Rogers' combat style composed of a mixture of American Boxing, Judo, Jiu-jitsu, Taekwondo and Aikido. In addition, Rogers also showed refined fighting techniques, applying characteristics of Muay Thai, Karate, Savate, and Wing Chun. Captain America's combat skills are considered legendary, making him one of the greatest fighters in the world. Even in World War II, when still inexperienced, Captain America already proved to be a great fighter, having used his knowledge of combat, combine with his superhuman attributes, and indestructible shield to defeat thousands of Nazi, HYDRA soldiers and even the Red Skull himself. After being revived in the 21st century, Rogers was quickly put into action again; he proved to be an incredible combatant, often taking on foes on Hulk level or more, and is considered by most to be one of the dangerous combatant in the Avengers. He has also fought and outperform incredibly skilful opponents with immense superhuman stats in their own right, such as the King of Wakanda, the notorious Winter Soldier, an enhanced Crossbones, a cyborg version of himself, a cyborg Falcon, etc. As a matter of fact, his combat skills is so high that he can hold his own against enemies whose powers are far superior to his own, examples of this is the time he easily dominated Goliath and the Masters of Evil, defeated the Super-Adaptoids, stomped the New Warriors, held his own against Hyperion, beat Dracula and his vampire army, beat Loki with ease, defeated the Super Adaptoid together with Iron Man, etc. *'Master Shieldmanship :' : Over time of training and experience with his unique shield, as well as its physical properties, allow him to accomplish amazing feats with the item. Aside from bashing foes and blocking incoming attacks, he is able to throw it with nearly perfect aim. Rogers can hit multiple targets with the same throw by means of ricochet, which impress even Iron Man, and could even achieve a boomerang-like return effect, allowing him to strike enemies from behind or retrieve the shield without objects to ricochet from. Master Strategist & Tactician : Rogers is an accomplished strategist, using his superhuman intelligence, he is able to come up with complex strategies which are too difficult to understand at first and can even alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. He can even use such an ability to mimic fighting styles & learn opponent's weaknesses. Advanced Military Operator:: During his time with the Howling Commandos, he was a master of military tactics & strategies. Even after quitting the Avengers & becoming a top-class agent of S.H.E.I.L.D., he led may covert spec ops missions without any difficulties. He is also one of the few to understand the Red Skulls's extremely complex plans, which revolve around military strategies & his mastery over war tactics. Weapons Proficiency : He is capable of using weapons such as his unique shield, Hawkeye's Bow, and Iron Man's repulsors. It can be assumed he is proficient with military grade weapons among other types of weapons. Master Vehicular Driver/Rider/Pilot : Captain America is capable of maneuvering advanced vehicles like the Aven-jet and sky-cycles. As seen in "Downgraded" he is a trained horse rider. In "Ultimates" he is capable of using his own personal motorcycle for combat purposes. Master Marksman : Captain Rogers can use weapons such as his shield, Hawkeye's bow and trick arrows, and Iron Man's repulsors with amazing accuracy. Indomittable Will : He has enough willpower to control the Power Prism, with the help of Ant-man's power amplifier. It took the power of a rare, supposedly fool-proof mind control procedure from the 1940's used by Baron Helmut Zemo, then eventually broke free. Professional Artist : As seen in "The New Guy" he is a talented artist while speaking to Hawkeye. Multilingual : Rogers is fluent in English, German, Russian, Spanish, Japanese, at least some French, and some Italian. He might be lingual in other languages. Master Acrobat : Rogers' years of training and experience have made him an expert acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. He often utilizes these talents in combat for both evasive and offensive purposes. Combined with his enhanced agility, Rogers has shown expertise in utilizing flips in his attacks and takedowns. Equipment Captain America's Uniform : As Captain America he wears a water and fire retardant costume, which is made of Kevlar, nomex and light weight titanium. The costume also offers a medium level of resistance to electric shocks and force impacts i.e., falls from 30 meters height and The suit cannot be pierced by normal conventional sharp edged materials like sharp wood, glass, iron, copper and aluminum. The suit also gives some resistance to high temperatures. He carries a voice-operated, wireless communicator in his left ear, which has its frequencies blocked making it highly difficult to trace its call. Utility Belt : Rogers wears a utility belt containing mission-specific equipment such as a first aid kit (containing tweezers, antiseptic gel coated band aids, bone and muscle pain reliever spray cans and antidotes for some toxins.), military cable, lock picks, grenades, and several other materials. It also contains a grappling gun and sliver disks to kill vampires. Avengers ID Card : Used for communication, tracking beacon, and an Id pass to get into Avengers Mansion ( destroyed ) and now Stark Tower aka Avengers Tower. Captain America's Sky-Cycle : The Sky-Cycle was originally built only for Hawkeye by S.H.I.E.L.D., but then Iron Man created multiple new Cycles with new Stark Tech in order to be used by any of the Avengers. It can fly/hover at incredible speeds and has onboard communications and scanner tech through wireless transmissions via the Avengers ID Cards. Jetpack : Cap uses a jetpack capable of flying at great speed when his sky-cycle is not available Captain America's Motorcycle : Captain America's Motorcycle is Captain Steve Rogers' personal motorcycle. The original was a World War II era motorcycle modified for Rogers' personal use in combat on the battlefields of Europe. After being frozen and revived in the modern age, Captain Rogers continued using a modern model Harley-Davidson for his personal use. Jet Boots : An upgrade Iron gave to Cap so that he can manoeuvre around and keep up with Tony's armour easier. Vibranium Shield : A very unique and powerful shield that can withstand any blow or blast and can be thrown very hard at the target then bouncing to other foes before going back to Captain America, the First Avenger. Captain America's shield had been largely shattered after the battle with the Cosmic Skull, but it has been repaired by the time of the first episode of season 2. It is made from a unique vibranium-adamantium alloy, making it virtually unbreakable. Military/S.H.I.E.L.D/Stark Weapons : While he doesn't use any weapons other than his trusty shield occasionally, he still had been seen using them when the situations call for it. Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Lawful Good Category:Pure Good Category:Wise Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Bigger Good Category:Big Good Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Male Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Protectors Category:Fighter Category:Selfless Category:Leaders Category:Knights Category:Martial Artists Category:Warriors Category:The Hero Category:Global Protection Category:Archenemy Category:Elderly Category:Military Category:Superheroes Category:Immortals Category:Tragic Category:In Love Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Patriots Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Heroes from the Past Category:Freedom Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Nurturer Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Hulk Heroes Category:Revived Category:Merciful Category:Adventurers Category:Strategists Category:Secret Agents Category:Special Agents Category:Famous Category:Chaste Category:Heroic Disciplinarians Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Role Models Category:Charismatic Category:Honest Category:Honorable Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Determinators Category:Mastermind Category:Officials Category:Adaptational Heroism Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Spider-Man Heroes